Kantor Pengabaian
by Kaitou Abi-chan B'rabbit Mira
Summary: Kantor Pengabaian—kantor yang "mengatasi masalah dengan masalah"! Nah lo! Gimana tuh ceritanya? #AR & AT #a dedication for my odd virtual family XD


Durarara! © Ryohgo Narita

Beberapa chara & lagu di Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki

Rate : K+

Genre : Humor, Parody

Pair : –

Summary : Kantor Pengabaian—kantor yang "mengatasi masalah dengan masalah"! Nah lo! Gimana tuh ceritanya?

Warning! : Chara yang (terlalu) **OOC**, Author(s) yang (terlalu) **OON** [copas dari Sky! XD], pembicaraan yang (selalu) **OOT**, dan manusia-manusia yang (terlau)** OOO**(?)~ XD #abaikanyangterakhir  
>Pokoknya,<strong> OOC<strong>, **semi-canon**,** AR** (disini saya buat Kida kagak pergi meninggalkan Ikeburo~ XD),** AT** (Mikado dkk udah pada lulus deh!),** TYPO** YANG KELEWAT BANYAK,** garing**,** gaje**, **abal**, dan yang paling penting! Fanfic ini adalah** hasil CPE (copy-paste-edit)—dengan pengubahan seperlunya—dari fanfic yang (kalo gak salah) judulnya sama dengan fanfic yang ada di Fandom Fairy Tail Indonesia**! :3 #PLAK

Pengarang Fanfic ini : **Abigail Chandra** (Kaitou Abi-chan B'rabbit Mira), **Tamariska Ribka**, **Aileen Chandra** (aicchi tantei), dan **Eben Haezer Herlimtan**. *kebanyakan woi!  
>Mau minta moner hape? PM yaaa! XDD *ge-er<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Sebelum kita mulai ceritanya, saya ingin menyampaikan bahwa cerita yang akan disampaikan dan akan anda sekalian baca ini adalah cerita fiksi yang rada-rada ngawur, sesuai dengan Undang-Undang Dasar 1945 pasal 28C ayat 2 tentang HAM (Hak Asasi Manusia). Pembaca berhak, malah SANGAT diwajibkan, menuliskan pendapat anda melalui <em>review_! Ini adalah cerita tentang cara mengatasi masalah dengan MASALAH! Maaf kalau ternyata Fanfiksi ini malah menghina, karena memang kami tak pernah memiliki tujuan untuk memuji(?), apalagi mendidik. Terima kasih dan segera siapkan obat tetes mata sebelum membaca. _Happy reading_! _Reviews _dari kalian semua selalu ditunggu!" _—Tamariska Ribka & Abigail Chandra

* * *

><p><strong>KANTOR PENGABAIAN<strong>

© Kaitou Abi-chan B'rabbit Mira & friends~ :D

* * *

><p>Di sebuah tempat di Tokyo, atau dikenal dengan nama Ikeburo, ada sebuah bangunan yang baru saja berdiri. Bangunan itu cukup kecil—tapi lumayan menarik perhatian warga-warga setempat. Bangunan apa itu...?<p>

Tertulis besar-besar di spanduk bangunan yang bisa dikatakan _mini_ itu:

**KANTOR PENGABAIAN**  
><span>KAMI MENGATASI MASALAH DENGAN MASALAH<span>

Nah, karena sudah jelas itu bangunan apa, mari kita intip kegiatan di dalamnya...

* * *

><p>"Kapten Kida! Kita belom kedatengan klient ya?" tanya seorang pegawai Kantor Pengabaian (mulai sekarang kita singkat KP)—Ryuugamine Mikado.<p>

"Belom, Plastik Mikaaa(?)! Sabar dikit kek! Masih ada waktu kok!" seru si 'Kapten Kida.'

"Iya! Waktu sebelum dewa kematian menjemput!" balas Mikado—yang ternyata kelewat OOC. Ya, namanya juga udah lulus SMU, _**harus**_ berubah dong(?)! *Author dilempar sepatu sama Readers.

_Kring_~  
>Suara bel pintu masuk terdengar dengan indahnya~ (Readers: Lebaynye si Author kayaknya kambuh nih!)<p>

"Yey! Akhirnya ada klient!" seru Kida bahagia dengan muka berseri-seri(?).

"Apa yang bisa kami bantu, Pak?" tanya Mikado (sok) sopan.

"Ayolah~ Jangan panggil aku 'Pak'~" kata sang klient—atau lebih dikenal dengan Kishitani Shinra.

"Iya deh. Ada apa, Kek?" tanya Mikado polos. Dengan nistanya(?), sebuah gamparan dari Shinra versi OOC melayang ke muka Mikado. (?)

"Lu kira umur gue berapa, heh?" seru Shinra OOC berat. *Author dilemparin kulit pisang (?).

"Tu-tujuh puluhan?"

"Kejauhan!"

"Errr— jadi, ada masalah apa sampai, errr... **_Tuan_** Kishitani sampai datang kemari?" tanya Mikado ragu-ragu.

"Saya lagi ada masalah keuangan...," kata Shinra polos (polos?).

"Uang-uangan?" kata Kida—dengan nistanya(?).

"**KEUANGAN, CONGE'!**" balas Shinra gak sabaran alias OOC yang kelewat berat (?).

"Oh, emangnya ada apa?"

"Saya rugi 1 juta _euro_..."

"_WHAT_?" pekik Kida. "Dikemanain tuh?"

"Dipake anak gue!" seru Shinra kesal.

"Anak _ente_ kenapa, Shin? Sakit jiwa iyak?"

"Bukan! Tapi dia beli _BB Torch_ sampe 3 buah, _I-Phone_, _I-Pad_, _Nintendo DS_, _PSP_, _PS 2_, _Nintendo Wii_, _laptop_, _modem_, kandang anjing, _dog food_, pulsa(?), _netbook_, meteran(?), segala macem dia beli dah... Bokek gue!" kesal Shinra OOC yang kini tahapnya udah sampe obesitas(?).

"Bused dah!" pekik Kida kagak percaya. "...Tunggu! Shinra, sejak kapan lu punya anak?"

"Wong dia anak angkat!" seru Shinra. Gubrak! "Jadi, gimana caranya biar anak saya hemat dan saya punya duit lagi?"

"Jual anak anda ke Yunani!" seru Mikado tiba-tiba—ngaco!

"_What the hell_?" pekik Shinra yang nadanya udah siap-siap mau nyanyi 'What The Hell' karya Avril Lavigne. #slapped

"Ya, karena seperti bulu kaki, sekali cukur tumbuh semakin lebat!" seru Kida ikut-ikutan.

—ikut-ikutan ngaco! Salah lagi! (Readers: Orang lu yang nulis, Mir!)

"Yaudah... Makasih deh!" seru Shinra sambil meninggalkan tempat itu setelah menaruh 100 perak di meja KP.

"Yeileh! Masa' kita cuman dibayar 100 perak? _**Rupiah**_ lage!" protes Kida.

"Biarin laahh...," kata Mikado santai.

* * *

><p>Laluuu, datanglah klient kedua! <em><strong>Kacau<strong>_~

* * *

><p><em>Kring<em>~

"Iya! Selamat datang!" seru Kida bersemangat.

"Ada masalah apa?~" tanya Mikado tersenyum (SOK) ramah.

"Su-_**suami**_ saya..."

"?"

"Suami saya... punya penyakit kepikunan _**AKUT**_," jelas klient tersebut. Siapa klientnya? Namanya itu... Izaya Ori—ehm!—Izaya_** Heiwajima**_! (Readers: **EEEEHH?**)

"M-m-maksud?"

"Shizuchan saja lupa umur...," kata Izaya dengan nada sedih(?).

"Saya turut_ **berduka cita**_(?)," kata Kida sambil menepok pundak Izaya.

"Weh! Emang lu kita gue _**mati**_ apa?" seru Shizuo dengan aura yang berkoar-koar(?).

"Sori, salah pengertian gue," kata Kida. "Jadi, loe _**pikun**_, eh, Shizuo?"

"Iyyo. Kenapa? Gak seneng?"

"Bukan. Kalo lu pikun 'kan, gawat! Nanti kalo lu lupa wajah **_istri_** kesayangan lu itu, lu malah salah lempar _vending machine_ ke Mikado lage!" seru Kida menjelaskan dengan SANGAT TIDAK SOPAN (masa'?). Udah gak sopan, gaje pula lagi! Astaganaga~

"**APA HUBUNGANNYA, BEGO?**" kesal Shizuo sambil bersiap-siap melayangkan benda-benda yang ada di dalam KP ini.

"Sudah, sudah, Shizuchan... Jangan hancurin KP ini... Baru bangun nih—'kan sayang(?)..."

"Kelihatannya... umurnya sekitar 27 tahun? Aku juga ikutan lupa(?)...," tebak Kida.

"Lupa, Mas...," kata Shizuo.

"Gimana dong?" tanya Izaya.

"MLDL! Prinsip gue 'kan 'siapa loe siapa gue'!" seru Kida.

"A—"

"Errr... sepertinya saya telah menemukan solusinya...," kata Mikado menyela pembicaraan mereka bertiga.

"Eeeehh? Masa'? Apa, apa?" tanya Izaya semangat.

"Suami anda harus mandi kembang 17 rupa," kata Mikado santai. "...terus makan oreo pake madu."

"Diputer, dijilat, dicelupin ya! Jangan diinjek!" seru Kida menambahkan.

_Weks! Ada apaan nih? _pekik Shizuo dan Izaya kompak.

"Oya! Sebelum mandi, anda juga harus menaruh sesajen ala orang Hindu yang ada di Bali sama di India sono di depan kamar mandi. Dupanya jangan lupa! Dibakarnya harus pake kompor gas, jangan pake korek api! Dan gasnya jangan Elpiji 3 kg, nanti meledak!" seru Mikado IIX—eh, typo—OOC dengan sangat puanjang dan kebanyakan _warning_. "Kalau habis yaa..."

**_Jeda—_**

"—diisi ulang dong! Nenek-nenek makan beling juga tahu(?)!" lanjut Mikado.

_Tempe kale!~_ seru Shizuo bete dalam hati.

"Yaudah, makasih. Nanti saya coba deh," kata Izaya sambil meninggalkan KP dengan _**suami**_nya.

* * *

><p>Klient ketiga. Bisa membayangkan seperti apa <em><strong>aksi<strong>_nya?

* * *

><p>Kring~<p>

"Permisi, Asallamulaikum...," sapa klient ketiga itu—siapa? Dia adalah...

**... KARISAWA ERIKA, SODARA-SODARA!** *tuh, lebaynya kumat lagi!

"Wallaikumsalam...," balas Kida sopan(?). Sejak kapan Erika sama Kida jadi Muslim, eh?

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu, Karisawa?" tanya Kida melanjutkan.

"Errr... begini, belakangan ini saya susah BAB...," kata Erika malu-malu anjing(?).

"Susah BAB? Kok bisa?" tanya Mikado (**SOK**) polos.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu aku sama calon tunanganku makan sate ular sebanyak 35 biji di bianglala dengan ketinggian 789 meter(?)," jelas Erika—yang tentu _**SANGAT**_ TIDAK MASUK AKAL.

"Calon tunangan?"

"Yo'a! Yumacchi—maksudku...," jawab Erika santai.

"UAPAAAA?" pekik Kida. "Beneran tuh?"

"Iyalah! Ngapain juga gue bo'ong!" seru Erika meyakinkan Kida.

"Oh..."

"Jadi, lu-lu pada punya solusi buat 'susah BAB' gue kaga?" tanya Erika_ to-the-point_.

"Punya, punya...," jawab Kida.

"Apa?" tanya Erika.

"Minumlah setangki bensin premium dan selusin odol hitam dengan butiran pinky-pinky," jawab Kida _**MAKIN**_ GAK MASUK AKAL.

"Eh? Benda begituan belinye dimana atuh?"

"Kalo mau beli bensinnya, cari aja di Pertamina depan perumahan Author fanfic ini! Kalo odolnya cari di Matahari Departement Store! Tapi carinya teangah malem WIB atau WITA atau WIT iyak! Soalnya jualnya cuman waktu _midnight-sale_ doang!" seru Kida menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Err... gak ada cara lain tuh?" tanya Erika ragu-ragu—OOC, sepertinya.

"Oh! Ada, ada!" seru Kida.

"Apa, apa?"

"Tanya Mikado deh! Mungkin dia punya solusi!" seru Kida menunjuk Mikado yang lagi asyik baca komik Pandora Hearts karya Jun Mochizuki volume 15—yang covernya Elliot Nightray. (Author lagi mengadakan promosi terselubung /bugh!)

"Aa... kayaknya ada satu solusi lagi... Ngg... anda susah BAB gara-gara kebanyakan makan 'kan?" tanya Mikado.

"Begitulah..."

"Kalau begitu... anda senam SKJ versi tahun 1944 di bawah patung Ir. Soekarno dan Moh. Hatta yang lagi yaoi-an(?), dengan posisi 'hormat g'rak'... Tak lupa, kalau mau senam, setel lagu Lacie versinya Elliot Nightray di Pandora Hearts yang ada di episode ketujuh belas (kalo gak salah), yang animanga-nya dikarang oleh Jun Mochizuki. DIWAJIBKAN memakai _deodorant_ biar kagak bau badan waktu hormat, dan kalau pakai parfum yang baunya kayak baygon(?). Oya! Terus, terus! Jangan lupa—karena senamnya di bawah patung pemimpin NKRI terdahulu, bacalah UUD 1945, pembukaannya aja juga gapapa kok! Tapi, harus dalam Bahasa India!" jelas Mikado tak kalah panjang dan tak kalah lebar dari Kida (?).

"Eh? Gue aja gatau lagu Lacie kayak apaan!" seru Erika.

"Ya udah! Kalo gitu pake lagu... eum... lagunya ST12 yang judulnya Isbella!" seru Mikado—OOC suangat~

"Terus? Pembukaan UUD 1945 itu _kea_ apaan? Ntar aku translate ke Bahasa India pake Google Translate...," kata Erika.

"Author yang ngarang aja kagak apal, apalagi kita!" seru Mikado. Author bongkar aib tuh!

"Gubraaakk! Ya udah, ntar kucari lewat internet deh! Jaa~ Arigatou~"

"Jaa matta! Dateng lagi iyaaakk!"

* * *

><p><strong>-Owari?-<strong>

* * *

><p>Mira's Note :<p>

Minna-saann! Salam kenal eaakk! Saya author baru di fandom ini! :3 Panggil aja saya Mira, dan detail-detail lainnya bisa dibaca di profile Mira~ :DD #promositerselubung

Oya, soal lagu Lacie itu, Mira sengaja sebutin gara-gara lagunya tiba-tiba keputer di playlist Mira! XD Makasih buat Om Jun Mochizuki sama Om Elliot Nightray karena udah minjemin lagunya~ XDDb *ditendang Jun sama Elliot jauh-jauh. Emang tuh lagu keren banget—tapi susahnya bukan main kalo mau mainin lagunya!~ =A=" #malahcurhat

Mohon maap kalo ada typo dan miss-typo, dan Mira tau... fanfic ini adalah fanfi yang OOC BERAT! =A= Dan maaf buat Shizuo, karena saya bikin Shizuchan jadi pikun... Terus maaf buat Erika karena udah saya paksa makan sate uler (?). Dan maaf juga buat Shinra karena udah ngabisin uangmu... =="

Teruuuss, kalian jangan heran kalo nemu fanfic yang persis kayak begini di Fandom Fairy Tail Indonesia—soalnya saya juga publish di sana! XD /jdor

Fanfic ini _**mungkin**_ didedikasikan buat calon mertua sama calon istri (ato mungkin suami? ._.) dumay saya : Shizunyan, Izanyan, sama Bocchan bin Kida-chan! X3

Semoga kalian semua—yang membaca fanfic ini—suka! Sekian dari Mira—dan teman-teman Mira tentunya! :3

* * *

><p><strong>Kaitou Abi-chan B'rabbit Mira<strong>

**[31 Juli 2011 | November 2010 (tanggal asli pembuatan cerita ini)]**


End file.
